


The Boyfriend Song

by Paintbrushyy_Ducky98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex, don't know what tune he's singing to, iwaizumi iver hears him, oikawa being really silly, oikawa singing, stupid song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98/pseuds/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi is late for dinner, and Oikawa is singing while he cooks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boyfriend Song

Iwaizumi is late for dinner, study session with his chemistry tutor running late. It’s actually kind of perfect because Oikawa is also late to make dinner. He had taken too long to put in his little green hair curlers for the night. He slides in on his pink socks and blue boxers and purple pajama shirt ready to make pasta, hoping the water had started to boil since he put it on the medium temperature about 40 minute ago. He swings his hips to the tune that’s still stuck in his head, running on loop since the morning. He hums the tune the best he can trying to stick to the rhythm. While the pasta boils he gets out the pasta sauce and parmesan cheese, he’s setting the table when he starts to make up words to the tune he’s got stuck in his head.

“Gonna make some pasta for me and my boyfriend, gonna make some pasta!” he sings.

“Gonna make it all soft to eat for Iwaizumiii!!” he swings his hips and drains the pasta into the strainer.                 

“Gonna make some pasta for my one and only, for my special someone, mhhhmmm!!!” He shakes the strainer to the tune.

“Just for me and him and maybe he’ll make love to me all night!!!!”

“Gonna make some pasta for my love and...”

“If you wanted to have sex tonight you could have just said something.” Iwaizumi speaks up from the doorway. Oikawa jumps and drops the strainer into the sink.

“Iwa-chan!!” Oikawa turns around, wide eyes and heart thundering. Iwaizumi stands in his jeans and t-shirt smirking like an idiot.  

“How... how long have you been standing there?” He can feel his cheeks growing hotter.

“Since you were gonna make it all soft to eat for Iwaizumi” He snorts, his smile growing wider. Oikawa’s blush spreads to the tips of his ears and down the back of his neck, he reaches up to hide his face behind his hand.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you were here earlier.” He says avoiding Iwaizumi’s eyes.

“Mean, Iwa-chan” Oikawa mumbles. He can see Iwaizumi’s feet coming closer from under his hand.

“If I had I wouldn’t have been able to see you so cute and silly.” He says grabbing onto his waist.

“I still would have been silly, just less embarrassed.” Oikawa says.

“Mhhhm.” Iwaizumi nods smiling as he closes in on Oikawa’s lips.    

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> find me on tumblr: http://paintbrushyy.tumblr.com/


End file.
